Quiet
by Bent137
Summary: Max is quiet. Alec is worried. : [Comes between Blindsided and The Morning After The Night Before] : [Complete]


**Title:** Quiet  
**Author:** Bent137  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Max is quiet, Alec worries.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Quiet**

Max was quiet, this was odd. Very, very odd. In Alec's experiance Max quiet wasn't a good thing. It was almost as bad as Max truley pissed off, only Max quiet was something he'd seen far less. He didn't like it. Not at all. There's no possible way Max quiet could be a good thing. 'She must be so pissed it's turned her momentarily mute,' he thought to himself. He looked around the table, Mole's voice barely registering in his brain. 'Or maybe she's just waiting until there's less witnesses before she kills me.' He glanced back at her, her eyes seemed vacant, she was probably already killing him in her mind. He gulped and reached a hand up to the back of his neck. This was most definately not a good thing.

Mole was stopping talking, and there was nothing left on their agenda. T minus 10 seconds and counting until his ass was fried. He watched helplessly as everyone got up from the table and started to leave. Max seemed to snap out of her trance and leaned towards him. "I need to talk to you," she whispered. He nodded mutely, fear having stolen his voice. "Let's go to your office," she added.

He meekly followed her away from the table, down the stairs to the lower tier of the warehouse they called headquarters, and down the hall to his office door. After they were both inside she shut it behind them. She sighed and turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest. He feigned a nonchalant look, but inside he was trembling. He leaned casually agains his desk, his hands supporting him.

"Alec," Max began, "We've known each other for over a year now."

'Well, this was different,' he thought, 'usually she hits first, asks questions later.' He arched an eyebrow. "Yes, Max, glad you could tell time," he commented sarcastically.

She shot a hard glare at him, but then her face softened. "We've been through a lot together, the virus, you doing all kinds of stupid things, me doing stupid things, Joshua and Annie, and now this seige." Alec nodded, not really knowing how to respond, was she going to blame him for all of that? "You've been there for me," she continued, "the entire way. Even though I was awful to you. I mean, the first thing I did was kick you."

'Is she apologizing?' he wondered. "I don't blame you for that," he said slowly. "Max, you'd been outside so long, being back in Manticore on it's own must have been enough of a shock and outrage. Then to find out you're expected to breed, with me no less, your dead brother's twin. Especially now knowing that you were the one that, well, killed Ben. I don't blame you at all, Max, not anymore."

"I'm glad," she said slowly. "I feel awful about the way I've treated you Alec. You represented everything I was struggling so hard not to be. But it is my destiny, I can't fight it anymore."

"What do you mean?" he questioned. "You don't want to be like me, Max, at least not the old me. You've shown me how to really live, I wouldn't want to go back to my old self. Not ever."

"I don't want you to, and I don't want to either! I don't want to a completely cold, emotionless soldier. But you've managed to find the perfect combination out here, you're a free agent, with worries, and joys and ups and downs and so much humanity, but you're still a soldier, and instead of trying to bury it like I did, you embrace it. I want to be like that."

"Well that's a good goal I guess, why are you telling me?"

Max looked away, "there's more." Alec looked at her questioningly and eventually she looked back at him. As he saw her eyes he was startled by the emotion he saw in them, so many that her eyes looked like typhoons of emotion. He was more surprised when she strode over to him, pressed her body to his and kissed him passionately. His eyes closed and his arms went around her body. He revelled in the taste of her mouth and just as he was growing accustomed to the fact that she was kissing him, she pulled away. She looked up at him through her lashes. Her eyes were dialated with passion. "There's that," she whispered demurely. He looked at her with shock before recapturing her lips with his own.


End file.
